


Teen Psychic

by Anefi



Series: Stiles Stilinski, Psychic Investigator [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/pseuds/Anefi
Summary: "Stiles and Derek Start a Business"“No,” Derek said.





	

They were on Derek’s couch watching a stupid show barely about crime-solving when it happened: the greatest idea Stiles had ever had. Quite possibly the greatest idea that anybody had ever had, ever, in the history of ideas. His hand shot out to grip, vise-like, around Derek’s muscled thigh.

“Dude,” he said.

“No,” Derek said, because he was a fun-ruiner.

Stiles pouted. “You haven’t even let me—”

“No, Stiles,” Derek said, not even _looking_ at him.

“Derek, I swear to god, if you just—”

“You’re not starting a psychic detective agency,” Derek said.

“Fuck you! Hear me out. I’ll pretend to be _psychic_ while actually being an observant genius _wizard_ , and since you can smell emotions we’ll say you’re an empath. It’s literally perfect.”

“An empath,” Derek said, flat as a pancake, not addressing the rest of it because he’d finally given up on telling Stiles not to call himself a wizard. “Like—”

“Counselor Troi!” Stiles crowed.

“—Counselor Troi,” Derek finished, with a resigned sigh.

Stiles didn’t even try to contain his victorious fist pump. This was going to be great! Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Psych is a great show! Teen Wolf... inspires a lot of great fanfiction. Neither belongs to me.
> 
> This is my first ever posted thing! I'm in the middle of a longfic I'd like to start putting up soon, but I wanted to see how the system worked and doing something short and cute seemed to be a good way to start. Also, I love this idea. Scott/Stiles as the investigative team with Derek as the long-suffering deputy (who is still a werewolf, and therefore in on it) is also a winner. Actually, the entire BHPD being in on it and using the agency as a way for Stiles and the pack to get official clearance and pull in any resources they need for supernatural crimefighting is ALSO great; then they can give the runaround to Scott's dad or state detectives or hunters. Anyway. This got longer than the fic. Hello!


End file.
